A Chosen Wizard
by Riley Masters
Summary: During S3 Finale. // Instead of the Worm, the HyperForce is sent hurtling towards Earth. With the Monkey Team off line and no way home, Chiro must survive this next year. Can he do it, what with all the controversy all around him? // XOver Warnings inside


**Title: **A Chosen Wizard  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team Crossover with Harry Potter  
**Genre: **Adventure/Drama _(May change in the future) _  
**Warnings: **Some questionable words, mentions of injured  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** What started out as a little pet project at the back of my Latin notebook became a response to another crossover active on this site. This is proof that yes, you can write a crossover and still keep to the canon of both series.

The two "new" characters (one shown in this chapter, and one showing up later) are actually not OCs. Their names are canon to Harry Potter, mentioned only in the first book's Sorting Ceremony.

As always, if any errors are found, or if you have some constructive criticism, please tell me in a review. I do not reply to reviews that are just "This is good! Update soon!" Those types of reviews are not helpful to a writer.

- Kihaku Yamato (10/07/07)

* * *

Voices. 

He could hear voices.

And they cut through his head like _hell_.

They started to make sense to him.

"...still unconscious..."

"...creatures with him... muggle technology?"

"... don't recognize them..."

_What_? He thought. _What was __muggle?__ What does that mean?_

And slowly, he remembered.

The wormhole opened by the Skeleton King Worm...

The planet they were hurtling towards...

The Super Robot and Monkey Team going off line...

The crash landing in a forest...

The explosion of pain from his entire body...

Waking up on a ridiculously soft mattress, half conscious...

Being woken by these seriously loud voices...

_Let__s face it. My life sucks._

A throb ran through his head, reminding him that yes, he was alive, and yes, he was still injured.

"Do you think he will wake any time soon", Madam Pomfrey? A voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sadly, we don't know, Miss Perks. He should wake up at any time."

"But it's been two weeks!" The girl – Perks? – cried.

He let out a groan, letting the others in the room know about the pain running rampant through his body. He heard a scuffle, as the two people in the room rushed to his side.

"Are you awake?" The older woman's voice – what was her name? – said, worry leaking out. "Dear boy, open your eyes!"

_Why? _He wanted to grumble, but no words left mouth. _Just give me something for this pain and let me sleep!_

Someone touched his arm. His mouth opened in a scream, coming out only as a struggled cough. His eyes filled with pain as he squinted to see what has touched him.

"You're finally awake," Perks whispered from his right.

_Fine! Now let me sleep!_

"You need to stay awake. Madam Pomfrey went to get you some pain medication."

_I hate you._

"I'm Sally-Ann Perks. I'm a fourth year here."

_I __**loath**__ you._

"Are you one of us? Will you join our school?"

_Leave me alone!_

"Oh, that's right. You can't speak. Madam Pomfrey said something sliced your throat. You won't be able to speak for a few weeks."

_I wonder if murder is legal here…_

"You sure are lucky you arrived now. We're just about to start the TriWizard-"

"Miss Perks, will you please shut your mouth and be quiet for once? This is a hospital wing, not the Great hall. Please go down there and talk to your friends if you must, but give our guest some breathing room."

_Thank god for the nurse._

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Perks whispered. "I'll catch you later kid!" She slipped out of the room, allowing him to breathe a sigh a relief.

"Well, now that she is gone…" Madam Pomfrey bustled over and helped him into a sitting position.

He gave her a black look that clearly stated "Who are you, where am I, and how the **hell** do I get home!"

"Glares don't work on me, young man, not since Professor Snape and Mr. Potter arrived in this school…" His head perked up marginally at the final word. "You didn't know that this was part of a school?" Shake. "Did you know there was a school here at all?" Shake.

She sighed and stood. "The Headmaster would like you meet you. I shall inform him that you are awake."

His eyes widened at her retreating back.

_Crap. I'm __**so**__ dead._

He let himself drift off into darkness, trying to ignore the worry forming in the shape of a pit in his stomach.

-----

A/N: Short, but to the point.

Canon up until "Belly of the Beast" and Chapter Fifteen of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._


End file.
